


Music To My Ears

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning joins as an intern at Joey Drew Studios and Sammy Lawrence takes an interest in him...but, Lightning takes an interest in Sammy, too!





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Chapter 5 release on Jacksepticeye's channel, I NEEDED to write a Lightning/Sammy fic. 
> 
> FYI, this takes place before the game so, Sammy is still human and not a goopy ink monster.
> 
> Also, all of these descriptions of the characters are my versions of them.

"Woah...This place is so much bigger than I realized!" Lightning said, in awe, as he was lead even further downstairs.  
"Heheh, It is rather impressive, isn't it?" Sammy Lawrence said, proudly smirking. "So, this is the music department, which I am the director of!"  
"I know that! Joey goes on and on about how much he loves the music you create!" Lightning replied, still grinning widely.  
"H-He has?" Sammy stammered, cheeks turning a pale pink.  
"Yeah! And, Henry does too! They both really admire you and your musical talent!" Lightning continued.  
"H-Henry, too?! Goodness..." Sammy's cheeks turned a deeper pink as he spoke.

"A-Are you okay, Sammy? Do you need some water?" Lightning asked, offering a bottle of water he was carrying, noticing Sammy's sudden change in behavior.  
"Huh? Oh! N-No thanks... Let's head to my office, though!" Sammy cleared his throat, running a hand over his slicked-back black hair.  
The pair entered his office, window blocked by various papers and other objects. After both were inside, Sammy locked the door behind them, cheeks still glowing a rosy pink.  
"Um, Sammy? Why did you l-lock the d-door?" Lightning asked, suddenly nervous.  
"Oh, I just don't want anybody interrupting us... You see... I have taken a bit of a... Liking to you..." Sammy explained, yanking the boy closer by his waist.  
"A-Ah! S-Sammy..." Lightning purred, tail flicking behind him.

"So, how much do you like... Me?" Sammy whispered, unbuttoning Lightning's white dress shirt.  
"I like you more than I like drawing..." Lightning whispered back.  
"Then, you must like me alot..." Sammy responded, unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing a pendant with a pentagram engraved on it. Sammy tossed his own shirt aside, leaving him in just dress pants and suspenders.  
"Sammy...I want you..." Lightning moaned, dropping to his knees. Sammy chuckled and unzipped his pants, exposing his hardened member.

The cat boy took hold of the base of the music director's cock and gently licked the tip before slowly easing it into his mouth.  
"A-Ah, Fuck..." Sammy grunted, fingers tangling themselves in Lightning's brown hair. Lightning bobbed up and down, coating the entire member in his saliva. Lightning popped off Sammy's cock, standing up and removing his pants. Sammy grabbed Lightning, forcing him onto the nearby desk and roughly forcing himself into the younger male.  
"A-AH! S-So big..." Lightning moaned, wrapping his arms around Sammy's shoulders for better support.  
"Nngh...M-More..." Sammy growled, wanting to be praised more.  
"You're so handsome and strong..." Lightning purred, rubbing Sammy's well built chest, with dark hair dusting it.  
"God, you're so beautiful..." The music man panted, thrusting harder.

"S-Sammy...I want m-more..." Lightning grunted, sweat dripping down the boy's body. Sammy took hold of Lightning's member and began teasing the head, which was already dripping pre-cum. Lightning's words became a cacophony of moans and indecipherable words.  
"Heheh. Like, music to my ears. I love hearing people fall apart beneath me." Sammy chuckled, increasing his pace as he felt his orgasm starting to coil inside him. Lightning let out a scream of pleasure as his seed sprayed from his member, coating his chest and face with it. Sammy continued stroking the boy's semen-coated member, causing the intern to lustfully whine, tears now rolling out of his eyes from all the stimulation.  
"Ready for my 'ink'?" Sammy whispered, hot breath burning the cat boy's ear.  
Lightning whimpered as a response, too hot to even speak. Sammy thrust into the boy one final time, filling him with his white-hot load. As Sammy filled him, Lightning came again, more seed joining the mess that was already on him. Lightning was too tired and spent to even keep his eyes open...

Lightning eventually awoke, now somewhat dressed and propped up against the wall, pants still unbuttoned as was his shirt.   
"Back with us now?" A nearby voice asked.  
"Uh, Y-yeah...I feel...sticky..." Lightning replied, fixing the buttons on his outfit, knowing he'd have to clean himself when he returned home.  
"Sorry, I could only clean so much off you with my tongue..." Sammy chuckled, sticking out his tongue as he did.  
"You're a dork- But, this internship does have it's perks! I wouldn't mind doing this more often." Lightning said, winking as he did.  
"I wouldn't mind, either... Besides, I haven't had a chance to show you my Sanctuary!" Sammy replied, winking back.


End file.
